La rose épineuse
by Sophieorela
Summary: Voilà la saison II de ma fic "Mon amour avant tout" Natsu et Lucy sont ensemble. Grey est devenu le pere legal de Julia et est en couple avec Jubia Bella est toujours dans le coma et Sting veille sur elle ! Je vous propose une apparation du couple : RoYu ;) Seulement ne croyez pas que tout ne vas être que bonheur !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Une silhouette avançait lentement dans les rues d'une ville voisine de celle de Magnolia. On pouvait conclure de par sa démarche qu'il s'agissait d'un homme malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. La lune apparu entre les nuages éclairant le visage de l'individu mais se fut tellement rapide qu'on ne put remarquer que les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de cet homme. Le silence fut brisé par cette phrase : **« Papa arrive… »**

* * *

**« DEBOUT LA COMPANIE ! »** Hurla la voix d'un homme, cela eut pour conséquence de réveiller une énorme masse sous la couverture. L'adulte aux cheveux rouge sourit mesquinement. Il était rentré de son voyage depuis deux jours et il s'était aperçu que son fils avait plus une glu plutôt qu'une petite copine… Il trouvait ça adorable, sauf que d'un seul coup il se prit un coussin en pleine tête. Il tomba par terre :

**« -Mouahah pour Lucy ! **Annonça une jeune fille en sortant de sous la couverture laissant ses cheveux blond décoiffé apparaitre

**-tu ne ****perds**** rien pour attendre !** Répliqua Igneel en relançant le coussin qui atterrit sur la tête blonde.

-**Pourquoi vous êtes bruyant dès le matin… En plus c'est les vacances.**Marmonna une petite voix embuée par le sommeil.

**-JE suis venue vous réveillez car vous avez rendez-vous avec vos amis à 15h et qu'il est midi…**

**-MIDI ? **Hurla la deuxième masse cachée sous la couette.

**-Bah ****ça**** va****,**** on a encore du temps…** Conclu la jeune fille blonde avant de se relaisser tomber sur les coussins. »

Igneel rigola en regardant le tableau que lui offraient les deux jeunes. Ils étaient vraiment différents, entre son fils qui s'active pour s'habiller comme s'il était en retard de deux heures et Lucy qui continuait de roupiller… Il décida d'aller préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Lucy décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever… Il s'était d'ailleurs écouler une bonne demi-heure depuis qu'Igneel les avait réveillés. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son petit copain et attendit patiemment que celui-ci revienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Natsu arriva avec une serviette dans les cheveux et annonça à Lucy que la salle de bain était libre. La jeune fille se leva et lui prit la serviette. La blonde passa alors ses mains dans la nuque brulante du garçon qui prit quelque couleur. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et les deux jeunes commencèrent un échange endiablé. Lucy menait le ballet et Natsu ne s'en plein pas… Il la laissa dévorer sa bouche autant qu'elle le voulait parce qu'il en avait envie aussi. Par manque de souffle ils durent casser leur baiser… Lucy en profita pour s'échapper dans la salle d'eau. Il la regarda partir et refermer la porte avant de lui-même s'en aller dans son salon.

* * *

Grey aidait la petite fille à monter sur le toboggan depuis maintenant quelques minutes sous le regard attendri de la jeune maman, assise sur un banc. Jubia adorait la vie qu'elle menait depuis un mois… Au début elle avait été très réticente sur le fait que Grey accepte de prendre en charge une responsabilité qui ne lui revenait pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle goutait aux avantages, ça ne la dérangeait plus. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, non. Ils allaient non seulement annoncer leur mise en couple à leur ami mais en plus, ils allaient leur présenter « leur » fille. Elle avait un peu peur de leurs réactions mais avec son petit copain à ses côtés elle ne risquait rien. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors elle le croyait. Et puis il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses amies prennent mal le faite qu'elle est une enfant. Enfaite ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était sa futur rencontre avec les parents de Grey…

D'ailleurs celui-ci arriva à ses côtés avec Julia dans ses bras. Il prit place lui aussi sur le banc, il fronça les sourcils en sentant le stress de sa petite amie. En effet Jubia frottait un petit mouchoir énergiquement. Le jeune lycéen fit descendre la petite fille de ses genoux qui partit directement jouer dans le bac à sable. Il passa alors son bras autour de la taille de la belle bleue qui sursauta légèrement avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du noir.

**« -Quelle heure est-il Grey-sama ? **

**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Il souffla et regarda sa montre. Il est 14 :23. **

**-Merci mais Jubia ne peut pas s'en empêcher… Au faite… Quand est-ce que Jubia et Julia doivent rencontrer ta famille ?** Demanda la jeune fille avec une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

**-…**** Dans les jours qui viennent… On va faire ça à l'improviste !** Rigola le jeune aux cheveux ébènes détendant un peu Jubia.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent avant de se sourire mutuellement, ils étaient vraiment heureux maintenant que le problème de l'assistante sociale était réglé, ils ne leur restaient plus de vrai problème, juste que la rencontre entre Jubia et la famille de Grey se passe bien. Enfin pour le moment, car on sait tous que le bonheur est éphémère et de courte durée.

* * *

Une douleur. Une obscurité. Une odeur. Un flash. Un mal de crâne. Une image. Une fraicheur. Une courbature. Une voix. Un souvenir. Une caresse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir pourtant elle ne discerna aucune image rien. Il faisait sombre malgré la froideur des couleurs de la pièce. Elle n'arriva pas à se relever pour cause une douleur omniprésente dans son dos. Une douce odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines, un flash ou plutôt un souvenir lui revient : La neige, le lycée, Sting et sa chute. Malgré son mal de crâne elle réussit à se redresser. Elle calma les battements de son cœur et comprit qu'elle n'était pas morte… Sinon elle n'aurait plus mal… Elle sursauta en sentant des picotements sur ses doigts, elle retira vivement sa main. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle discerne quoique se soit et ça lui faisait peur… Ou pouvait-elle bien être ? D'un seul coup elle tourna sa tête vers la droite et vu un petit interrupteur… Elle appuya sans hésiter. Rien ne se passa… Ce n'était pas le bouton pour allumer la lumière apparemment…

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger. Elle se figea. Elle fit cligner ses yeux noisette pour mieux discerner la silhouette noire mais rien n'y fit… La dite « silhouette » se leva tout en grognant. La jeune fille parut déboussoler cette voix elle la connaissait… Elle regarda la masse bouger pour se diriger vers un coter de la pièce et il tira les rideaux éblouissant aux passages les yeux encore fragile de la brune. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. « Bella ? » Maintenant la pièce étant bien éclairer la jeune fille put tourner ses yeux vers la source de la voix. Elle se figea ses joues prenant de belle couleur rouge. Elle regarda le blond avec ahurie… Il était éclairé par la lumière du jour donnant un air éblouissant à sa prestance. D'autant plus qu'il la fixait avec un regard heureux et… Un peu bizarre ? D'après Bella.

La jeune brune ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire… Apres tout elle était dans une situation compliquer, elle avait quand même tenté de se suicider et devant lui en plus… Un petit claquement sonore retentit dans la pièce mettant fin au silence… Bella se tint sa joue légèrement rougit… Elle le regarda avec des gros yeux tandis qu'il cachait les siens avec ses cheveux. Il ne lui avait presque pas fait mal… Elle sentait juste un peu les picotements sur sa joue… **« Ne recommence jamais un truc pareil**** ! »** Elle le regarda un peu choqué avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il lui sourit nettement rassuré, la tension et le stress d'un mois attente venait de s'envoler.

D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche qui parut halluciner en voyant sa patiente réveillé. La jeune infirmière hurla dans tout l'hôpital que la patiente de la chambre 220 venait de se réveiller. Quelque minutes après le médecin à sa charge vint la voir et lui posa d'innombrable question de santé… Bella lança des regards implorant à Sting pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais celui-ci préféra sortir de la chambre pour laisser les docteurs l'examiner. Une fois dehors le jeune homme se laissa aller contre le mur d'en face.

* * *

**« ****T'as une fille ? Et ****tu ne me**** l'as jamais dit !** S'indigna la lycéenne blonde.

**-Lucy ****arrête**** on y croit pas du tout… T'es ****même**** pas un tantinet vexé…** Répliqua de suite un jeune rosé assis à côté d'elle.

**-****T****'as gueule !** Ordonna-t-elle tout en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne alors que Natsu se mit à gémir.

**-C'est trop mignon ! ****J'adore**** les enfants !** S'exclamèrent Lisanna et Lévy sur le même ton d'adoration en cajolant la petite Julia.

**-Eh bien moi je suis contente pour toi Jubia ! Maintenant tu as trouvé le grand Amour tu vas pouvoir être heureuse ! Pas vrai Rogue ? **Celui-ci hocha la tête à Yukino pour montrer qu'il avait suivit la conversation et qu'il approuvait les dire de sa petite amie.

**-Donc si je comprends bien tout le monde est en couple sauf moi !** Se vexa Lévy en faisant semblant de pleurer…

**-Mais non il y a Sting encore !** Annonça Lucy en tapant dans sa main.

**-Au faite… Comment il a ****pris**** ta mise en couple avec Natsu** ? Demanda Grey avide de savoir. Le groupe entendit Lucy grommeler des injures.

**-Il en avait rien à foutre ma fierté en a ****pris**** un coup… **La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de retaper son petit copain pour se défouler.

**-Lucy si tu nous ****racontais**** au lieu de ****martyriser**** Natsu. **Intervint Lisanna espérant sauver quelques neurones de son meilleur ami. »

Flash-back :

Lucy marchait tranquillement jusqu'au parc de Magnolia, endroit où elle devait voir Sting. Attention pas de méprise ! Il n'allait rien se passer… Elle était en couple maintenant… Et apparemment elle n'avait plus le droit de s'intéresser sexuellement à la gente masculine… Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs… AU bout de quelque minute de marche elle aperçut enfin la tignasse blonde de Sting ! Il était assis sur la branche d'un arbre plutôt bas.

**« -Sting ! Je suis venu te dire que maintenant que je suis avec Natsu, il y a un truc qui dit que je peux plus avoir d'autre mec ! **Il rigola et sauta de sa branche.

**-****Bah**** ouais ****ça**** s'appelle la ****fidélité**** ma vieille !**** Je me demandais quand est-ce que t'allais venir me le dire ma pauvre ! **Annonça-t-il avec un sourire arrogant bien à lui.

**-Arrête de sourire ! En dirait presque ça te fait plaisir de rompre notre petit accord ! **

**-Mais nan ce qui me fait marrer c'est la galère dans laquelle Natsu vient de se fourrer ! Bon bah moi je suis pressé ! Donc si je peux te donner un conseil c'est de faire prendre à Marshmallow une bonne dose de morphine par jour car il va lui en falloir du courage pour te supporter !** Sting lui tapa l'épaule en signe d'au revoir puis partit sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de réagir, chose qu'elle fit avec quelque temps de retard.

**-JE SUIS TRES FACILE A SUPPORTER CONNARD ! »**

Fin Flash-Back.

Le groupe de jeune rigola à gorge déployé sauf Rogue qui lui fit un sourire en coin avant de coller sa petite amie contre lui. Celle-ci le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Lueur qu'il ne comprit pas et qui se dissipa bien vite. Au bout de deux trois heures le groupe eut la bonne surprise de voir arriver un jeune homme blond en présence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Sting maintenait Bella par la taille car celle-ci avait un peu de mal à marcher. Pourtant la lycéenne du tant bien que mal réceptionner le boulet de canon que fut Yukino. La jolie blanche la sera dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle était vraiment contente de la revoir et dire qu'elle était dans le coma il y a quelque heure… Maintenant la voilà parmi eut !

Bella prit place au sein du groupe et elle fut bombarder de questions bizarres si bien que quelque fois elle fit des gros yeux ! Qui aurait pu répondre à cette question : **« Comment on fait pour pisser quand on est dans le coma ? »** posé par Lucy ou alors c'était Sting qui se faisait ridiculiser par Rogue et Yukino qui affirmaient qu'il avait passé ses journées et même ses nuits auprès de la jeune brune qui d'ailleurs n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser de ses joues rouges.

Quelle bonheur d'être un groupe d'amis fidèle, là les uns pour les autres… Pouvoir se taquiner sans problème… Et dire qu'en un mois la mise en couple de Natsu et Lucy avait permis la fusion des deux groupes… Ils étaient vraiment joyeux nageant dans l'amour ou l'amitié mais… Est-ce que les liens de ses nouveaux amis étaient-ils assez fort pour survivre à leur prochaine épreuve ?

* * *

**_Alors voilà ! Je veux 5 com's pour la suite ^^_ **

**J'espere vraiment que ca vous à plus :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Le printemps ! Quelle merveilleuse saison ! La froideur de l'hiver s'en va pour laisser un petit air tiède qui ravive les gens en quête de chaleur. Seulement on n'avait beau être la première nuit de cette douce saison personne ne s'était attendu à ce que la pluie s'abatte sur la petite ville de Magnolia. Et encore la pluie n'est pas dramatique non, c'est l'orage que craigne certain habitants ou plutôt certaine habitantes ! Mais le plus dramatique c'était que quand la pluie s'arrêtait l'orage éclatait et vice versa. Mais pour en revenir à ces chères jeunes filles avec la phobie des éclairs.

D'ailleurs l'une d'entre elle, n'en avait pas vraiment peur, mais trouvait cette excuse valable pour satisfaire son envie. Elle sortit doucement de son lit et parti enfiler un petit pull par-dessus son pyjama. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle partit jusque dans son salon. Elle s'arrêta deux minutes en plein milieu, elle fit silence lorsqu'un ronflement lui parvint aux oreilles. C'est bon, son frère dort toujours, elle partit enfiler un imperméable et des chaussures lorsque des petits yeux apparurent dans l'obscurité de la pièce. La jeune fille ne paniqua pas, elle savait que c'était son chat. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Elle décida de l'emmener ! Elle fit rentrer son chaton à l'intérieur de son vêtement contre la pluie pour protéger l'animal. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer avant de chopper son trousseau de clé.

La belle lycéenne était maintenant dehors sous la pluie mais elle s'avait parfaitement ou elle allait. Elle marcha une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison bien précise. Elle sourit sadiquement. Elle adorait faire ça ! A chaque fois elle revenait à la charge et à chaque fois il cédait. La jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à rentrer à l'intérieure de la maison. Elle avait les clés ! D'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle les avait ! Mais savoir comment est une autre histoire. Elle laissa glisser son imperméable au sol et son chat s'échappa de ses bras pour parcourir cette maison que la petite femelle ne connaissait pas. Elle trouva un panier… Habité certes mais un panier quand même. Le petit animal se glissa dedans.

La jeune demoiselle préféra s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que la personne qu'elle voulait voir ne dormait pas. SI bien qu'elle vit son petit ami assit à son bureau éclairé par une petite lampe. Elle se glissa à l'intérieure de la chambre et se rapprocha doucement du jeune garçon plutôt somnolant. « BOUH ! » Le jeune homme hurla tellement fort que si un éclair n'avait pas frapper au même moment toute la ville se serait inquiété. La lycéenne partie dans un énorme fou rire pendant que son petit copain essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

**« -M-Mais… Ça va pas ou quoi ?! T'aurais pu me tuer !** Hurla le jeune garçon en se relevant.

**-Relaxe Natsu ! C'était**** juste pour voir la tête que t'allais faire !** Expliqua la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit du garçon.

**-En plus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi hier !** Répliqua Natsu en éteignant sa petite lampe et en s'allongeant sur son lit avec un regard blasé.

**-Ouais je sais… Mais je n'aime pas l'orage puis je voulais te voir !** Le rosé prit des couleurs alors que Lucy s'allongea à ses côtés.

**-T'arrête de foutre de moi ? Je sais que tu ne crains pas l'orage, ce n'est pas crédible ! Et il est plus de deux heures du matin ! Ça te prend souvent, l'envie de voir les gens en pleine nuit ? **

**-Rhoo c'est injuste toute les filles peuvent dire qu'elles flippent à cause d'un éclair et moi ça marche pas… **Râla-t-elle en souriant. **De toute façon maintenant que je**** suis ici je ne bouge plus !**

**-J'avais bien comprit ! **Trancha-t-il en fermant les yeux. Lucy en profita pour l'embrasser, il y répondit avec empressement avant de remonter la couverture sur les épaules de la blonde, les couvrant au passage. »

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux jais se réveilla vers 9 heures du matin. Non il ne se levait pas pour aller en cours mais pour aller faire des courses ! En effet, étant en pleine période de vacance de printemps Grey en profitait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa nouvelle famille ! Mais il essaye tout aussi bien d'être un maximum présent chez sa mère. Résultat il lui inventait des excuses bidon… Pourtant cela marchait très bien, personnes ni sa mère ni son frère et ses sœurs ne l'avaient grillé ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il partit prendre sa douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner sachant pertinemment que dès qu'il arriverait chez Jubia la table serait joyeusement remplie de nourriture. Il retourna dans sa chambre et choppa un bout de papier… Une liste de course… Il souffla, lui qui n'avait jamais arpenté de supermarché autre que pour acheter des glaces… Ou des bonbons pour Lisa'. Il sortit de chez lui en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne de sa famille. Malheureusement une jeune femme était déjà debout et avait décidé de suivre son frère dont elle trouvait l'habitude plutôt louche ! Et elle n'allait pas être dessus.

Ultears crut halluciner quand elle vu Grey acheter des petits pots pour enfant… Et ce n'était pas pour Meldy, car leur petite sœur elle mangeait normalement maintenant… Cela intrigua encore plus la jeune femme brune aux reflets violets. Et puis depuis quand Grey faisait des courses ? Et pour qui ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune Lycéen avait terminé d'acheter tous les ingrédients sur la liste mais décida de prendre deux ou trois paquets de glace. Cela fit sourire la grande sœur qui elle aussi avait se reflexe… Ils étaient des grands morfals ! C'était de famille !

D'un seul coup Grey se retourna sentant une présence derrière lui. Ultears souffla de soulagement, il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'elle se fasse surprendre… Le meilleur ami de Natsu sorti du magasin et prit la direction de l'appartement de sa petite amie. L'étudiante en science suivit son petit frère à travers les quartiers, se demandant toujours qu'elle était la destination de son frère. Elle le vu entrer dans un immeuble, elle fit de même. Il monta les escaliers avant de toquer à une porte. La jeune femme se cacha et observa.

Grey toqua une nouvelle fois. Il s'attendait à voir une belle bleue mais ce ne fut pas la bonne. En effet c'est une petite fille qui lui ouvrit la porte dans un costume de lapin en hurlant « Papa ! » dans tout l'immeuble. Jubia arriva juste après pour récupérer sa petite fille accroché à la jambe droite de Grey. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ultears sortit de sa cachette les yeux en soucoupe et elle hurla **« JE LE SAVAIS ! GREY A UNE DOUBLE VIE ! » **

* * *

**« -Plus haut !** Cria une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux brun assise sur une balançoire.

**-Rmf… Ça va j'ai compris ! **Le jeune homme qui poussait la lycéenne obéit, il ne tenait pas spécialement à la contrarier… **N'empêche que je suis pas ton chien ! **

**-… Je pense que si… **S'opposa alors son meilleur ami en train, lui aussi de pousser avec douceur sa petite blanche.

**-Ta gueule ! Si c'est pour dire des conneries autant que tu la fermes !** S'énerva Sting en foudroyant le petit copain de Yukino.

**-Rogue ? **Demanda tendrement la lycéenne au regard cacao. J'aimerais qu'on aille ensemble, se promener en ville… **»**

Le jeune garçon aux regards rougeoyant acquiesça. Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas faire plaisir à sa petite amie, surtout qu'en ce moment il l'a trouvait un peu triste… La jeune blanche se leva et entraina le garçon loin des deux autres qui les regardait partir. Yukino garda sa main dans celle de Rogue, elle avait besoin d'un peu de contact doux. Apres tout dans quelque temps elle n'y aurait plus droit.

Mais pour en revenir à Sting et à Bella, l'ambiance était autre. Elle était agréable et joyeuse. La jeune brune rigolait bien maintenant que son partenaire de foot avait pris place sur la deuxième balançoire. Le jeune blond en profitait pour lui poser quelques questions et en même temps assouvir ses tracas. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait rien sur elle… Il avait été incapable de renseigner les médecins sur la famille de la demoiselle et ça lui avait fichu un coup. Bella essayait tant bien que mal de trouver des excuses potables pour ne pas parler de sa famille… Apres tout c'était tellement honteux. Elle souffla de tristesse, stoppant peu à peu le rythme de la balançoire. Comment expliquer que pour son propre intérêt on avait abandonné des dizaines de personnes à leur sort… Totalement minable… Voilà elle était pathétique… Au fond la mort l'aurait soulagé de ce poids.

Elle descendit du jeu et commença à marcher, la tête remplit de sombre pensés. Sting sauta de la balançoire et rattrapa son amie très vite. Il sentait l'aura noir qui la brune et il n'aimait pas ça… Apres tout il avait beau être con, il n'était pas idiot. Elle avait déjà eu ce regard vide et noircit par le désespoir ou autre chose, il ne savait pas. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient dans les rues dans un silence non pas pesant mais stressant. Il la choppa par le bras et la retourna de manière à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Il la jaugea du regard un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prenne conscience du peu de distance entre leur visage. Elle rougit violement et voulu frapper Sting mais il intercepta son poing. Elle perdit ses moyens, se mit à raconter n'importe quoi, détournant la tête et de temps à autre quelque rire sortait de sa bouche. Le blond souffla de soulagement avant de sourire. Il préférait largement la voir gêné que dépressif…

Les jeunes camarades reprirent leur route dans une ambiance plus sereine et moins angoissante. Ils arrivèrent en plein centre-ville, la foule était énorme, normale pour un samedi printanier. Instinctivement Sting se rapprocha de la jeune fille, histoire de ne pas la perdre dans la foule… **« Te fous pas de toi mec ! »** Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu des passants et se mit à se cogner la tête contre un poteau. Il hurla **« Rogue casse-toi de ma tête ! » **Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Rogue et Sting son des frères d'âmes ! -Oui ils avaient préféré appeler ça comme ça car ils trouvaient que « frère de cœur » ça faisait gonzesse- Et comme tout le monde le sait le jeune garçon aux cheveux charbon n'est pas très bavard… Sauf avec le blond et malheureusement pour Sting, ils arrivaient à communiquer par la pensée ou du moins le petit copain de Yukino. Mais juste pour faire chier le joueur de foot… C'est-à-dire que pour les petites banalités : **« ****T****'as oublié tes clés abrutis ! »** Ça ne marchait pas.

Bref pendant que Sting était en pleine discussion avec son « frère » intérieurement, Bella était entré dans un magasin de sucrerie… Elle bavait devant tous ses bonbons surtout que son ventre gargouillait. Elle en acheta deux de chaque sorte et sortit du magasin. Seulement Bella vu des cheveux vert… De longs cheveux couleurs herbes… Elle se mit à trembler, grâce à la foule la détentrice de ces cheveux ne remarqua pas la jeune fille et continua sa route. La belle brune tomba à genoux, elle ferma les yeux. La douleur s'imprégnait dans son cerveau bloquant sa respiration. Des images remontaient le long de sa mémoire.

Flash-Back :

Une petite fille aux courts cheveux brun, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'année tenait une autre petite fille de son âge dans les bras, mais celle-ci pleura en silence ses cheveux bleu mer cachant son visage déformé par la peur et la douleur. Elles étaient assises sur un matelas sale et usé qui leur servait de lit à toute les deux. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et il faisait froid. Les jeunes enfants se mirent à trembler en entendant des talons raisonner, doucement la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit accentuant les pleurs de la petite fille et faisant apparaitre celles dans des yeux noisette. Une adolescente aux cheveux raides et vert se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle les regarda d'un air triste et tellement désoler…

**« -**_**Il**_** veut la bleue…** Annonça-t-elle en s'approchant.

**-Naaaaan ! Mamaannn !** Pleura la concernée en hurlant encore plus fort à chaque fois, la petite fille s'accrocha plus fort à sa copine brune et celle-ci ne voulait pas la laisser partir non plus.

**-Je… Suis désoler… Mais je n'ai pas le choix. **La jeune adolescente s'empara de la fille aux cheveux bleus qui continuait de se débattre et de hurler.

**-Beeeeeeellaaa aiiiide-moiii !** Cria une dernière fois la prisonnière des bras de la verte avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

**-J-Juvia…** Trembla la petite fille en pleurant se retrouvant seule dans les ténèbres de l'impuissance. »

Fin Flash-Back.

Bella agrandit ses yeux de terreur… Elle se laissa s'effondrer totalement sur le sol, la respiration saccadée et ses cheveux lui collant au visage. Pourquoi cette femme était-elle là ? Ne lui avait-elle pas promit que jamais plus elle n'aurait affaire à son passer si elle gardait le silence ? La jeune fille pleura avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espere que ca vous à plus ^^ Dite le moi et si vous voulez la suite il me faut 5 com's ^^ à plus 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**« -Jubia n'y croit pas ! Enfaite vous êtes une femme qui veut me voler mon Grey-sama !**

**-Je**** te ****répète**** qu'Ultears n'est que ma grande sœur…** Tenta vainement Grey de faire comprendre cela à sa petite amie perdu dans ses illusions. »

Voilà l'ambiance dans laquelle se déroulait les présentations de la sœur du noiraud et la mère de sa fille depuis ce matin. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et au reflet violet regardait tranquillement le petit couple un sourire sadique coller à son visage. Elle était assise sur une chaise en train de boire un café et tout ceci l'amusait à un point inimaginable… Elle n'avait pas demandé si Julia était vraiment la fille de Grey, elle avait conclue elle-même que ce n'était pas possible puisqu'il y a deux ans Grey était trop occupé à s'engueuler avec Lyon ou à remonter la morale de Natsu… Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par les filles à l'époque.

«** -Madame… Vous êtes ma tata ?** Demanda innocemment une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. L'étudiante en science la prise sur ses genoux.

**-Non pas tata…**** Tatie ç****a fait moins vieille… **Annonça doucement Ultears. **Au fait**** Grey, tu comptais nous le dire un jour… ?** L'interpeller paru un peu gêné et réussit à faire s'assoir Jubia sur la chaise en face de sa sœur.

**-Bah oui… J'y comptais… Un jour dans la semaine… ou dans le mois, voire dans l'année… **

**-Grey-sama a peur de la réaction de ses parents…** Avoua Jubia à la place de son petit ami.

**-Et il a raison d'avoir peur… Maman va le massacrer…** Prononça Ultears en regardant son frère d'un œil compatissant. »

* * *

Chaque pas était plus dur que le précédent, depuis plusieurs temps qu'il cherchait la solution à sa vie… Il se maudissait d'avoir été si faible, si impuissant face aux évènements… Il avait fait souffrir sa femme alors qu'elle avait eu raison, c'était elle qu'il aurait du écouter… Mais on ne pouvait avancer avec des remords. Il regarda autour de lui… Toute cette vie qui emmenait de cette ville… Lui, son existence ne servait à rien… Il était condamné et il voulait juste le voir, juste une fois… Lui parler, voir ce qu'il était devenu… Lui avouer la vérité sur tout, se laver de toute impureté. Il avait hésité longuement, il fallait faire attention, il était en danger et lui faisait courir un risque en venant… Tout ça il savait mais aujourd'hui bien que seulement dix-sept ans se soit écoulés, le pays en avait besoin. La guerre était imminente et pourtant les gouverneurs actuels n'avaient préféré ne rien dire à la population… il ne fallait pas inquiéter et faire croire aux jours heureux… Malheureusement ses pauvres habitants allaient vivre dans l'horreur…

Il ne regardait absolument pas ou il marchait et une jeune fille le percuta, lui il ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que la demoiselle se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle grommelait :

**« -Oh ****excusez-moi****, je ne vous avais pas vu… Si seulement ! Rhaa en plus je suis à la bourre ! Et dire que je dois voir Natsu !** Pleurnicha la belle lycéenne aux cheveux blonds.

**-Natsu… Dragneel ?**Questionna l'homme plus pour lui-même, Lucy quant à elle parue surprise mais ce dit que ça devait être une connaissance de la famille. Elle hocha de la tête. **Donc… V-vous… Connaissez Igneel ?**

**-Euh Bah oui ! C'est son père ! »**

L'homme fit demi-tour sans adresser une autre parole à la jeune blonde. Celle-ci jura entre ses dents. C'était quoi ces gens mal poli ? Elle traca sa route mais elle se retourna et regarda la silhouette s'en aller au long… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Comme ci l'aura qui entourait cet homme lui indiquait qu'il allait arriver des choses graves… Mais Lucy n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions. Elle reprit donc sa course vers la maison de son petit ami, tout en se maudissant d'avoir perdu du temps, accentuant son retard.

C'est dans une ruelle sombre que la douleur l'emporta contre le temps… Des sanglots se firent entendre… Il était toujours trop faible, il ne pouvait décidément pas… Non, il ne pouvait pas bouleverser la vie d'une petite famille et répandre la colère et la tristesse autour de lui… Pas encore... C'était au-dessus des peu de force qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Toujours dans un lit, toujours inconsciente, toujours ce stresse de savoir quand elle se réveillera. Toujours là, à attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux… C'était cruel comme relation… Mais c'était ce qu'il vivait, étant incapable de la protéger… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand il la perdait de vue quelques minutes… Il allait finir par l'attacher à lui, comme ça il ne la perdrait plus de vue… Il fallait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui fasse la promesse de ne plus s'éloigner de lui… Il ne pouvait même pas l'aider… Il lisait la douleur sur ses traits fins, elle cauchemardait et luttait en même temps que sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il ne put qu'essuyer la transpiration de son visage. Il souffla et laissa ses doigts trainer dans la chevelure brune de sa camarade de classe… **« Sale paresseuse… »** Il avait pris un ton calme mais sa petite phrase raisonnait plus comme un reproche…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore beau soleil malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive… **« Alors ? »** Il retira vivement sa main des cheveux de Bella et se tourna vers le détenteur de cette voix qui lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Rogue comprit vite que la situation n'avait pas changé au vue du corps calme de la jeune fille… Il repartit alors dans le salon suivit de près par Sting.

**« -Je sors.** Annonça directement le colocataire du blond qui n'y prêta même pas attention et s'agenouilla pour caresser Lector son animal de compagnie. **Et n'en profite pas pour faire le pervers !**

**-Ta gueule **! Hurla-t-il au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avant de lui lancer le premier truc qui lui est venu, c'est-à-dire une chaussure, que Rogue évita sans problème avant de sortir de l'appartement. **C'est pas la peine de parler si c'est pour dire ****ça**** !** Dit calmement le blond à haute voix, il continue à parler tout seul : **Comme si j'allais lui faire des trucs alors qu'elle dort ! ****En**** plus c'est Bella !**

**-Miaouh !** Fit le petit être à quatre pattes.

**-En ****plus je ne vois pas où Rogue va**** cher****cher ses**** connerie****s**** !** Sting s'allongea sur son canapé comme un déprimé transformé en loque puis poussa un long soupir. **De toute façon je le saurais si j'étais amoureux et je ne le suis pas ! « Oh le menteur ! » Ta gueule Rogue ! ****Occupe-toi**** de Yuyu au lieu de me faire chier ! « Elle n'est pas encore là, alors j'en profite ! » Casse-toi de ma tête connard !**** »**

* * *

**« -Alors les jeunes ? Quoi de beau ?** Questionna un adulte aux cheveux roux attablé en regardant tour à tour un jeune garçon avec des cheveux roses et une jolie blonde.

**-Bah tout ****va**** bien ! Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…** Répondit la jeune fille en se remettant à engloutir son repas du soir.

**-Vous vous couvrez au moins ?** Natsu s'étouffa à cette question tout bonnement indiscrète.

**-Evidemment ça coule de source !**** Je**** ne**** vais pas tomber enceinte ! J'ai un corps trop parfait pour supporter neuf mois de grossesse. ****Expliqua** Lucy sans une once de gêne. Natsu sentant que la conversation allait devenir de plus en plus gênante s'éclipsa discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre.

**-Bien ****sûr**** mais c'était juste question de me rassurer !** Rigola Igneel en voyant la place vide que fixait Lucy.

**-Au faite… Je tenais à vous le dire… Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais… J'ai rencontré un homme, qui semblait vous connaitre… Enfin, il connaissait Natsu et m'a demandé si je savais qui vous étiez… Seulement il partit juste après en coup de vent…**

**-C'est bien de m'en avoir parlé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très important !** La rassura-t-il en voyant la jeune fille un peu perturbée. **Tu peux me le ****décrire**** ?**

**-Euh… Oui ! Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres ! Il était grand avec une aura imposante… Enfin je ne sais pas si ça peut vous en dire plus sur son identité… Enfin bref… Je vais aller rejoindre Natsu ! »**

Le père du rosé la regarda disparaitre du salon, une expression dur sur le visage… il se leva brusquement et partit direction sa chambre, il traina un peu les pieds dans le couloir tout en laissant sa main tracer une ligne invisible sur le mur. Il arriva dans sa chambre et prit soin de fermer la porte. Il shoota dans une petite boîte qui trainait au sol… C'était trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt… Il n'était pas prêt… Pas du tout. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'aérer un peu la tête. Mais au fond peut-être qu'il était prêt… Seulement il n'avait pas envi que la vérité éclate… Elle était trop sombre, trop triste… **« L****e moment est venu, son destin****décidera**** du sort du pays…**** Grand-frère… C'est de la folie… »**

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit pourtant il y avait une jeune fille qui ne dormait pas. Celle-ci était silencieusement installée sur le rebord du lit de sa fille. Elle la regardait dormir avec des yeux doux. Son enfant… C'était toute sa vie… Personne ne la lui prendrait… Personne ne l'aimerait autant qu'elle… Même si la naissance de Julia signifiait une grande tragédie dans les premiers mois aujourd'hui c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé ! Jubia voyait bien que sa vie prenait une tournure joyeuse et à vrai dire ça lui faisait peur… Peur que son bonheur se brise en mille morceaux… Peur que son amour disparaisse du jour au lendemain, peur que son bébé ne lui soit enlevé, peur d'être rejeter par ceux qu'elle aime… Parce que ça vie avait toujours été comme ça… Un paradis virant noir. Elle caressa doucement le visage de son enfant pour se rassurer… Julia était toujours là… Elle souffla et sourit mais elle avait besoin de vérifier autre chose.

Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre de sa fille adoré et ferma doucement la porte. Une fois dans le salon Jubia fut attirée par la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux, elle alla vers sa fenêtre et découvrit un magnifique croissant de lune… Elle sourit encore en admirant les étoiles puis referma mieux le tissu pour empêcher toute luminosité. Apres tout Ultears avait décidé de passer la nuit chez eux et avait donc hérité du canapé. Jubia ne voulait pas que la lumière de la lune dérange la sœur de son petit ami.

Automatiquement la bleutée se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher. En entrant son sourire s'élargit. Elle s'appuya contre sa porte une fois qu'elle l'eu refermé. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de son lit où il émanait un léger ronflement, enfin léger… L'amour rend aveugle, hein ! Elle se glissa sous la couverture et se colla dans les bras de celui qu'elle a toujours appelé « Grey-sama ». Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son visage et ne put que lui embrasser la joue. Il grogna, et la jeune fille rigola, elle adorait l'embêter dans son sommeil. Finalement, Jubia préférait profiter de son petit paradis actuel. Apres tous les choses n'étaient obliger de mal tourner, non ?

* * *

**« N-Natsu…** Gémit une petite voix en secouant une autre personne dans le lit collé à elle.

**-Hum ?** Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire à sa petite amie. Celle-ci continua à le secouer pour mieux le réveiller.

**-Na-tsu !** Celui-ci émergea d'un coup, le ton de Lucy était inhabituel… Elle avait l'aire tremblante. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et tourna son regard vers sa belle. **N-Natsu !** Prononça la jeune fille en éclatant dans un sanglot. »

Le rosé ne put que serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras… Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état… Mais ça ne devait pas être joli pour ébranler à ce point sa petite amie si forte d'habitude… Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemar relatant son enfance triste ? Ça lui arrivait à lui… Il éteint la lampe tout en berçant Lucy, qui ne pourrait jamais être plus fragile qu'à ce moment. Il l'allongea sous lui avant d'essuyer les jolies perles du bout de ses cils. Il planta son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle ne lui répondit qu'une petite phrase qui le fit frissonner d'amour… Ce n'était quand même pas ça qui l'avait mise en larmes ? Apparemment si puisque ses sanglots s'accentuèrent en voyant le manque de réponse de Natsu… Celui-ci comprit vite son erreur et la rectifia : **« Lucy… Ne pleure pas pour ça… Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais jamais ! »** Il posa sa ses lèvres sur celle douce de la jeune fille pour sceller sa promesse.

* * *

Il faisait noir encore et toujours noir… Etait-elle condamnée à passer sa vie dans l'obscurité ? Elle avançait dans ce couloir sans fin, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

**« -En nous abandonnant tu m'as voué à la mort !** Siffla une voix féminine sans corps.

**-J-je ne comprends pas… Aucune n'est morte…**

**-SI ! Moi ! Tu m'as tué ! »**

La jeune fille se redressa en sursaut et elle poussa un énorme cri qui réveilla tous les habitants de l'immeuble. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle quand elle se perdit dans ses pensées… Alors il y avait une victime mortelle ? La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pourtant Bella n'y fit pas attention… LE jeune blond qui venait d'entrer se stoppa net. Ce regard… Pleins de culpabilité et de douleur… Il en avait marre de le voir !

D'un seul coup des animaux à quatre pattes sautèrent sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se remit à hurler et parti se cacher derrière un Sting un peu dépasser par cette réaction.

**« -Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !?** Questionna-t-elle en pointant du doigt un animal déguisé en grenouille rose.

**-Bah c'est Frosh la chatte de Rogue… Avec un costume de grenouille…**

**-Et ça !? C**ria la jeune brune toujours cacher dans le dos du blond.

**-Bah c'est Lector une espèce de chien/chat… Je n'ai jamais su… **

**-Kiiiiiaaa là ! **Hurla-t-elle en pointant cette fois-ci un jeune garçon en pyjama avec un bonnet dans les cheveux.

**-Bah ça c'est Rogue quand il sort du lit !** Eclata de rire Sting en voyant la tête de son colocataire, celui-ci parti sans faire plus attention à ce qui se passe dans cette chambre.

**-P-Pourquoi ****t'as un caleçon avec des lapins dessus ?** Demanda la jeune fille rougeoyante au bord de la syncope… D'abord des animaux bizarres ensuite un Rogue pas réveiller et maintenant un Sting pratiquement à poil !

**-Ah ça… Bah à la base s'était un pari avec Lucy puis finalement je le trouve agréable donc je le remets ! C'est super doux ! Tu veux toucher ? **

**-KIIIIIIAAAA PERVERS !** Bella plus rouge que jamais attrapa un réveil qui trainait sur le rebord de la table de chevet et le balança sur la tête du blond… Il se le prit de plein fouet, ce qui le fit reculer jusqu'à sortir de la chambre et tomber sur les fesses.

**-Che t'avais dit de ne pas chouer au pervers !** Répliqua Rogue en arrivant une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

**-C'est un malentendu ! Je n'ai pas ****essayé**** de la peloter !** Hurla Sting en se relevant et en massant sa bosse… Son colocataire lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées. **Je te ****répète**** que je ne lui ai rien fait ! »**

Bella qui s'était de nouveau assise sur le lit regarda le blond se justifier auprès du noir quand elle sentit le chien/chat et la grenouille chat se frotter à elle. La jeune fille pleurnicha… Elle était tombée dans un monde de fou…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espere que ca vous a plus ! un petit review pour m'encourager ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello c'est moi !_**

**_Oui je sais vous vous dites pourquoi elle a mit autant de temps à nous sortir ce chapitre ?!_**

**_Bah j'ai aucune raison à par le manque d'envie ._. et aussi le faite que comme je suis en train de refaire mon blog, bah j'avais la flemme d'écrire..._**

**_Enfin bref voici un chapitre où l'on apprend ce qui cause le malheur de notre belle Yukino. Un chapitre où Grey déballe tout à sa famille. Un chapitre où la partie Nalu est toute mignon à souhait !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4

**« -Bon Yukino, tu restes avec Bella ce soir et surtout ! Tu l'empêches de sortir, de se pencher à la fenêtre, de s'approcher du four et par pitié tu ne la quittes pas des yeux !** Ordonna un jeune blond à une lycéenne aux yeux bruns.

**-P-promit !** Confirma la belle demoiselle en serrant contre elle un chat/grenouille, sans pour autant regarder Sting dans les yeux quand il lui parlait.

**-Rhoo… Je ne suis pas un bébé…** Rouspéta une brune dans son coin les bras croiser contre sa poitrine et une joue gonflée.

**-On y va…** Annonça calmement un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds souffla avant d'hocher de la tête résigné, il lança un dernier regard dans la direction de Bella. Puis il tourna le dos aux demoiselles et partit rejoindre Rogue qui l'attendait dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Sting eut du mal à se résigner à quitter l'appartement… Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de laisser sa petite protégée sans vrai surveillance… Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Yukino mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager des scénarios plus pires les uns que les autres où la blanche serait incapable de venir en aide à sa partenaire de sport.

Le jeune noiraud se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son frère « d'âme » qui était resté scotché devant la porte. Rogue souffla et le tira par la manche en le trainant hors du bâtiment. Ce fut au tour de Sting de souffler. Comment Yukino avait-elle réussit à se foutre dans un tel merdier ? D'après ce que Sting avait compris la jeune fille en cherchant des traces de sa grande sœur disparue depuis des années était tombée sur un groupe de malfrats. Apparemment la grande sœur portant le nom d'Angel aurait fait partie de cette bande étant plus jeune. Bien sur ces personnes n'avaient pas accepté qu'une gamine vienne les questionner sur un ancien membre. Résultat la vie de Yukino était devenue dangereuse car elle n'avait pas voulu abandonner la seule piste qu'elle avait pour retrouver sa sœur…

D'ailleurs plus Sting y pensait et plus il comprenait l'attitude de la blanche… Se cacher, ne jamais sortir sans être accompagné, la peur qui se lisait sur son visage… Si lui aussi était au courant s'était simplement que lorsque Rogue et Yukino était rentrée de leur sortie, la jeune fille avait voulu rompre. Chose que Bella et Sting n'ont absolument pas comprit, Rogue lui avait juste demandé pourquoi en la regardant avec un regard qui avait fait frissonner la brune. Elle avait alors trouvé un mensonge, comme quoi qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Sting n'oublierait jamais ce qu'avait répondu son meilleur ami : **« Je te jure que je le bute, puis je te tue et après je me flingue. »** Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son ami puis sourit. Rogue pouvait avoir des réactions très excessives… Mais heureusement Yukino avait fondu en larmes et leur avait tout expliqué : ses recherches sur sa sœur, la bande qui lui pourrissait la vie, et le faite que ses parents veulent l'envoyer à l'étranger chez sa tante pour la protéger. Bella s'était empressé d'aller consoler la jeune fille puis elle lui avait passé un gentil savon. Sting et Rogue avaient décidé dans un accord commun d'aller faire la fête aux « Oracion Seis » le plus populaire des groupes de bandit.

Les deux jeunes avançaient sur d'eux dans les rues de la ville, il devait être pas loin de 18 heures. Ils savaient exactement où trouver ses malfrats, après tous, les deux jeunes n'étaient pas connues pour leurs bons actes mais plutôt pour être des « sales connards » qui réduisent en miettes les gangs par pure plaisir de cogner. La police ne cherchait pas à les arrêter parce que dans le fond même s'ils causaient d'innombrables dégâts et problèmes ils permettaient à la ville de se débarrassé de ses voyous. Ce soir ils allaient débarrasser Magnolia des « Oracion Seis », Rogue n'allait certainement pas accepter que Yukino l'abandonne à cause de ces types !

* * *

Ca y est. Enfin… Grey y était, la mort allait l'emporter, il pouvait faire ses dernières prières. Il pouvait déjà distinguer la faucheuse… Il aurait voulu faire demi-tour mais s'était trop tard. Il la voyait, elle était trop calme… Comme le calme qui précède la tempête. Il souffla tout en sentant une pression sur sa main. Pourtant il venait de tout avouer, devant toute sa famille… Il avait un énorme monologue résumant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Toute la famille Fulbuster était là assise autour d'une table… Et quand il dit « toute » c'est vraiment toute puisque même Jubia et Julia était là, même Meldy qui était trop petite pour comprendre…

Lyon regardait la belle bleutée, et oui elle était très belle, adorable. Ses magnifiques cheveux bleues qui encadraient son visage légèrement rougeoyant du faite que Grey l'ai qualifié de « sa fiancée ». Il pouvait sentir sa gêne d'ici, le faite qu'elle n'ose pas lever les yeux, le faite qu'elle s'accroche à Grey, le faite qu'elle ait coupé sa respiration depuis quelques secondes. Le jeune frère sentait une nouvelle chaleur irradier son cœur. De belles couleurs étaient venues se déposer sur ses joues.

Ultear ressentait énormément de fierté pour son petit frère aux cheveux noirs mais également de la compassion. Elle redoutait la réaction de sa mère qui d'ailleurs avait un visage beaucoup trop paisible pour ne pas s'inquiéter… la jeune femme posa son regard sur Julia qui jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux roses de Meldy. Au fond ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça que son frère ait reconnu une enfant… Ultear adorait ça en plus, elle avait tant d'amour à donner et aucun amoureux. Elle enviait d'ailleurs énormément son Grey pour s'être trouvé une petite amie…

Meldy était aux anges. La fillette avait à peine 6 ans et elle avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui elle pouvait partager des vrais jeux d'enfants… Même si la petite rosette savait à quel point Ultear l'aimait, quand elles jouaient ensemble à la poupée ou à la dinette, elle se rendait bien compte que ça l'ennuyait… Et la petite Fulbuster ne voulait pas ennuyer celle qui l'avait sauvé de l'orphelinat.

Julia adorait le moment qu'elle passait avec sa nouvelle amie, elle se demandait quand même ce qu'elle faisait là mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas déranger sa mère, ni son père… Pourtant elle en avait un peu marre alors elle demanda à sa copine si elle avait des peluches. La rosette lui demanda si elle voulait les voir dans sa chambre. Elle accepta et les deux enfants sortir de la pièce.

**« -GREY ! ESPECE DE **** ! CO****MMENT TU AS PU PRENDRE UNE TELLE DECISION SANS MEME M'EN PARLER ! FILS INDIGNE, J'AURAIS DU TE MASSACRER LE JOUR OU TU AS CASSE MON VASE PREFERE !** Hurla sans plus attendre Ul la mère de Grey qui fit une grimace d'horreur alors que Jubia se fit toute petite.

**-Maman… On ne peut pas en vouloir à Grey… Il l'a fait pousser par l'amour et pour une noble cause…** Tenta la grande sœur d'une voix douce et posée.

**-RIEN A FOUTRE ! JE VAIS LUI EN DONNER MOI DE NOBLES CAUSES** ! Cria l'adulte en choppant un rouleau qu'elle brandit vers son fils qui réagit vite se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement. »

Jubia regarda cette scène interloqué et surprise, elle aurait pensé que la mère de Grey l'aurait engueulé elle aussi et même jeté dehors… Elle regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur nuit, celle-ci lui sourit gentiment. Lyon qui voyant son frère bien occupé décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il se leva et se plaça juste devant la bleutée. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit les mains de la jeune fille qui était de plus en plus perdu.

**« -Vous êtes la plus belle créature que la Terre ait créé ! Abandonnez mon frère et ses manies glaciales et venez réchauffer mon cœur de votre doux parfum…** Déclara Lyon les yeux pétillant d'amour devant une Jubia paralysée. Ultear réagit au quart de tour.

**-Mais non il blague** ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire en écrasant la tête de son petit frère avec son pied. **Il voulait juste savoir si tu étais vraiment amoureuse de Grey ou non !** Continua la jeune femme en rigolant bêtement. **Pas vrai Lyon !?** Demanda-t-elle en pressant un peu plus son pied contre la tête du jeune garçon qui marmonna un petit « oui » pas très franc.

**-Ah d'accord… Jubia y a vraiment cru…** Avoua la bleutée en lâchant un petit rire. »

D'un coup on entendit un énorme « Boum » qui résonna dans toute la maison. Quelques secondes après, Jubia vit Ul revenir en trainant un Grey dans les vapes avec une énorme bosse sur la tête. L'adulte balança son fils dans les bras de la mère de Julia. Puis elle leur tourna le dos, à eux ainsi qu'à ses deux autres enfants. Le silence régna en maitre pendant plusieurs minutes. Jubia étant trop timide pour s'adresser à Ul qi bien qu'elle préfère essayer de réveiller son amour. Ultear elle cherchait une solution à cette situation quant à Lyon il était trop occupé et se masser la tête pour prendre la défense de son frère.

**« -Pourquoi est-ce que papa il est tout mort dans les bras de maman ?** Demanda une toute petite fille aux boucles de cheveux en tirant sur le pantalon de la mère de Grey. Ul posa alors ses yeux sur la petite choute qui avait les larmes au coin de ses yeux bleus mer.

**-Oh mais t'est vraiment craquante toi** ! Fondit l'adulte en cajolant sa petite fille, les autres membres de la famille purent souffler… Julia avait sans le vouloir fait céder sa grand-mère. »

* * *

Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et s'amusa à la taquiner. Il la coupa dans son jeu et plaqua directement sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle laissa ses mains trainer dans la chevelure rosé du jeune garçon et plaqua un peu plus son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient seuls ce soir et Lucy contait bien en profiter. Elle se sépara doucement leurs lèvres et observa les joues roses de son petit ami. Elle lui sourit tendrement. C'était ce genre de moment qu'elle aimait partager avec son petit copain. C'était doux et pleins d'amours. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Plus le temps passé avec lui s'accumulait plus elle se rendait compte que l'amour la rendait dépendante. Et même si elle ne le montrait et ne le dirait jamais ça lui faisait peur… La grande Lucy avait peur de perdre son Natsu… Oui et alors ?

C'est dans d'un seul coup que Natsu renversa Lucy la tenant ainsi sous lui. Il reprit possession des lèvres roses de sa belle et fit passer sa main droite sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille qui frissonna. A chaque fois la blonde réagissait toujours de la même façon, à chaque fois qu'il la touchait la pauvre fille était prise d'une sensation qui la rendait complètement accro… Pourtant en ce moment elle était un peu gênée par le faite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise sur le canapé. Elle bougea un peu sous le regard amusé du lycéen qui prenait un malin plaisir à la voir se tortiller alors que s'était-elle qui à la base l'avait entrainé sur le sofa. Dans ses gesticulations Lucy fit tombé la télécommande et souffla, elle s'était enfin débarrassé de cette foutu gêne.

Seulement la télévision s'alluma et le programme capta l'attention du rosé. La jeune blonde pesta, il fallait toujours qu'il y est quelque chose pour les coupé dans leur action. Natsu s'était assis et la jeune fille se résigna en prenant place à ses côtés. Elle porta son attention sur le programme télévisé et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des informations… Elle jura, elle détestait ça pour la simple et bonne raison que ces journaux, qu'ils soient en papier ou à la télé, étaient toujours déprimant. Mais malgré son opinion elle comprit bien qu'ils annonçaient quelque chose de très important.

**« -Aujourd'hui le gouvernement a annoncé à ses citoyens que notre pays était dans une grave situation. Notre roi étant gravement malade, il est incapable de traité des sujets de conflit qui menacent Fiore. En effet le royaume ****de Flaune, estime que les dettes que nous lui devons n'ont pas été entièrement remboursées et celle-ci est prête à venir chercher son argent de force. Le gouvernement à juger que la population devait rester calme, et que les choses sont entre bonne mains e****t qu'il est préférable pour les deux pays de traité à l'amiable plutôt que dans venir au conflit armée. »**

Lucy éteint la télévision mécaniquement et reposa la télécommande sur la table basse puis elle se mit à réfléchir un peu. Il n'était pas question qu'une guerre se déclare ! Jamais elle ne l'accepterait !

**« -Personnellement je pense que nos dirigeants vont vite trouver une solution !** Affirma Natsu confiant en voyant le regard inquiet de sa petite blonde. Celle-ci hocha de la tête et se logea dans ses bras.

**-N'empêche que je m'en fou… S'il y a une guerre tu n'iras pas !** Dit-elle alors que le jeune garçon aux yeux verts sourit et resserra l'étreinte que lui offrait la demoiselle.

**-Pourquoi, je te manquerais ?** Demanda-t-il, la blondinette préféra cacher ses rougeurs. **De toute façon je serais bien obligé d'y aller si ça arrivait**.

**-Même pas en rêve ! Soit je te déguiserais en fille soit je partirais avec toi ! Tu te rends compte, toi tout seul sur un champ de batail ? Tu te ferais tuer le ****premier ! **Débita Lucy en plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui gloussa vexé par ses propos.

**-T'es vraiment méchante ! Comment tu peux me gâcher un moment aussi mignon en me remettant bien devant mes faiblesses ?** Pleurnicha le garçon ce qui fit rire la lycéenne »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre fin aux moments tendre parce que sinon elle se sentait trop vulnérable et elle détestait ça. La jeune fille passa de nouveau ses mains dans la chevelure rose de Natsu avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Non s'était décidé, guerre ou pas elle ne le laisserait pas filer.

* * *

**_Commentaire de l'auteur :_**

**_Pour éveiller votre curiosité pour la suite voici quelque questions auquel vous pouvez essayer de répondre par com's ^^_**

**_-Comment vont s'en sortir Rogue et Sting face aux Oracion Seis ?_**  
**_-Est-ce que Bella va de nouveau avoir un problème en l'absence de son protecteur ?_**  
**_-Ul semble accepter Julia mais va-t-elle accepter Jubia ?_**

**_-Lyon semble être séduit par la beauté de la mère de sa nièce ! Va-t-il essayer de s'interposer dans la relation Gruvia ?  
__-Cela fait un moment que l'on a plus entendu parler de Lisanna et Lévy, auraient-elles quelque chose à cacher ?_**  
**_-Le royaume de Flaune demande un remboursement complet des dettes sinon c'est la guerre, va-t-elle avoir lieu ou Natsu à raison ?_**  
**_-Igneel semble absent de la maison familiale, aurait-se un rapport avec l'homme mystérieux ?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bon, voici le chapitre 5, J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est le dernier que je publierais avant 20/06. En gros plus d'un mois !  
Bonne Lecture :_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 

Sting et Rogue venaient de pénétrer dans un bâtiment lugubre du quartier le moins fréquenté de la ville de Magnolia. Le jeune noiraud grimaça de dégout, des tonnes de traces de sang décoraient les murs… Bien que ce soit la vision qui dérangea le petit ami de Yukino, pour le blond s'était l'odeur… Une odeur de moisissure, vraiment infecte. Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre et poussa une porte qui mènerait au centre de l'habitation. Au plus grand étonnement des deux jeunes, des cadavres jonchaient le sol… Et encore si l'on pouvait appeler ça des cadavres… Le jeune noir aurait plutôt appelé ça des carcasses non identifié… Un vrai massacre… Apparemment il arrivait trop tard… Une bataille avait déjà eu lieu et à en croire les tatouages sur bras détacher de son corps… Les Oracion Seis avaient perdu… Mais quel gang aurait pu mettre à terre une bande de délinquant aussi intelligent et rusé que ce groupe…

Rogue avança à travers les corps et essayait de contourné les flaques de sang… Chose assez impossible puisqu'il devait bien avoir une centaine de cadavres dans cette pièce qui apriori ressemblait à un grand bureau, vue les dossiers rangés sur les étagères murales… Bien que certains soient complètement renversés au sol. Un dossier en particulier l'intéressa, en gros caractère, il était écrit : L'HOMME AU CHAPEAU BLEU.

Sting, lui de son côté essayait de trouver un rien de vie dans cet enfer. Il avança quand soudain on lui tira la manche de son pantalon. Loin de perdre son sang-froid, il fit glisser son regard vers le sol. Un jeune homme couvert de sang, avec des cheveux pourpres et hérissés, se trouvait en mauvaise position. Le blond reconnut de suite un membre supérieur des Oracions Seis : Erik alias Cobra. Sting s'abaissa tandis que l'homme aux yeux reptiliens se mit avec un peu de difficulté en position assise, il semblait vouloir lui parler. Le protecteur de Bella voulu appeler Rogue mais il le vot occuper à essayer d'ouvrir un dossier. Sting l'appela quand même et il arriva aussi vite qu'il put.

**« Vous êtes… des cons… **

**-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de nous insulter !** Répliqua le joueur de foot. **Que vous est-il arrivé ?**

**-Il s'est senti menacé… Il devait nous éliminé… L'enfoiré.**

**-Rentrons Sting… Yukino et Bella nous attendent.** Souffla Rogue décidément soulagé de savoir que les Oracions Seis ne feront plus de mal à sa petite amie.

**-Ouais… On va appeler les flics, ils te soigneront…**

**-Ça, ça m'étonnerais… Yukino Alguria, hein ? La petite sœur d'Angel ? **

**-Tu vas nous renseigner ?** Demanda Sting en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Ouais… Pour qu'elle repose en paix… Pour qu'elle pardonne ma lâcheté…** Les deux frères d'âmes ne dirent rien et écoutèrent attentivement… **File le dossier, connard**** !** Rogue obéit et lui lança, mais à leur plus grand étonnement Cobra ne l'ouvra pas.

**-Qui est l'Homme au chapeau bleu ?** L'interrogea le blondinet.

**-Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui cause ! Angel… Ce n'est que son deuxième prénom… Son prénom entier : Sorano Angel**** Alguria. Elle était connue chez nous pour sa cruauté… Pourtant elle s'est retrouvée ici par bonne action… Ce type…** Le jeune homme railla le titre du dossier avec l'ongle pointu de son indexe gauche**. Il voulait acheter la petite cadette… Pour la faire rent****rer dans son Harem. Une gamine de huit ans… Le vieux dég****u****elasse. C'est Angel qui est partie à sa place. Elle ne le disait jamais… mais elle l'aimait sa sœur. Elle avait un caractère si fort que l'enfoiré à préférer l'intégré à notre groupe… Vous ne le sauve****z pas mais ce connard n'a jamais montrer son visage à personne… Par précaution… Enfin si, à Sorano si… et à une autre. C'était peut être anodin il y a quelques années mais depuis que la police le recherche… C'était dangereux, elle aurait pu le faire retrou****ver, en faire un portrait-robot… Donc, il l'a tué… ****La petite ****Yukino ne retrouvera jamais sa sœur… Et c'est en parti ma faute… »**

Cobra se tu. Et laissa ses paroles fusés dans la tête des deux jeunes. Rogue se demandait comment il allait annoncer la mort de sa sœur à Yukino, tant dis que Sting regardait le jeune délinquant avec un dégout. Comment peut-on accepter de travailler avec un homme qui achetait des gamines pour son plaisir sexuel ? Il en avait assez attendu et comment ça à s'en aller suivit de Rogue.

« **Oh… ****Les salles connards s'en vont ? Pourtant je suis sure que ça t'intéresserait de savoir que la deuxième personne à avoir vu le visage de l'homme au chapeau bleu, est une fille de ta connaissance !** »

Sting se figea et n'osa plus avancer… Commença quelqu'un qu'il connaissait allait-être la prochaine victime de ce type ? Impossible aucune de ses amies ne pouvaient faire partie d'une telle organisation ! Pas Lucy, puisqu'il la connaissait depuis belle lurette, pas Bella, pas Lisanna, pas Jubia, pas Lévy ! Non impossible que l'une de ses filles en est fait partie ! Cobra ouvrir le dossier, chercha parmi les feuilles et lui en sortit une. Il balança le dossier et la feuille aux pieds du blond. Le cœur de celui-ci s'arrêta, son sang ne circula plus. Puis tout se remit en marche et Sting parti à vitesse grand V sans demander son reste. Rogue intrigué, interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge foncé. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de rire sadiquement. Il s'allongea et murmura un « Trop tard » avant de sombrer dans le noir infini de la mort.

Rogue ramassa le dossier et lu la feuille :

« Xéna, N° 73, Groupe B2,

Acheté à l'âge de 9 ans pour 1 200 Jewels, véritable nom : Bella Anex.

Revendu à ses parents pour 100 000 Jewels à l'âge de 14 ans. La jeune fille à promit de garder le secret de l'organisation si l'on libérait sa camarade de chambre : N°78, Groupe B2.

Remarque : Est devenue un risque : A SUPRIMER. »

Le jeune noiraud hallucina mais décida de tourné encore quelques pages du dossier :

« Angel, N°05, Groupe A1,

Recruté à l'âge de 14 ans, Venu d'elle-même en échange de la liberté de sa sœur cadette, véritable nom : Sorano Angel Alguria.

Membre des supérieures des Oracions Seis, Force légendaire de caractère et mental d'acier.

Remarque : SUPRIMER : Le 02/03 il y a un an. »

« Lluvia, N°78, Groupe B2,

Acheter à l'âge de 8 ans pour 1 000 Jewels, véritable nom : Jubia Loxar.

Libéré à l'âge de 14 ans sous la clause du contrat signé avec : N° 73, Groupe B2.

Remarque : traumatisé, ne présente aucun danger pour l'organisation. »

* * *

Si nous en revenions à Sting ? Ce taré blond est en train de courir comme un dératé dans les escaliers de son immeuble. Arrivé devant son appartement il choppa ses clés et voulu ouvrir la porte seulement celle-ci n'était pas verrouilla. Le stresse monta, elle était fermée quand il était partie. Il rentra et hurla le nom des deux jeunes filles. Yukino arriva la première. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda ou était sa protégée. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle était dans sa chambre en train de discuter avec une femme aux cheveux verts. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et ouvra la porte de sa chambre. Son cœur reprit un rythme régulier et il souffla de soulagement. La jeune fille était là assise sur son lit et parlait comme l'avait dit Yukino.

Les deux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce le regardaient un peu surprise de voir quelqu'un entraver leur discussion. Le blond se jeta sur la brune, il la prit par les épaules et planta son regard bleu dans celui noisette de la jeune fille.

**« T'es complètement débile de m'avoir caché un truc pareil ?! Tu comptais me le dire quand ? A l'article de la mort ?!**

**-H-hein ? **Ce fut tous ce que la jeune fille pu dire. Agacé il resserra sa prise lui faisant mal, d'ailleurs elle grimaça.

**-Ne fait pas l'idiote avec moi ! Tu fai****s partie d'une organisation****, t'es en danger de mort et tu ne comptais pas me le dire ?!** Hurla Sting alors que Bella se mit à pleurer.

**-TAISEZ-VOUS !** Ordonna verte qui avait assisté à l'échange, les deux stoppèrent leur mouvement. **Jeune homme… Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Bella, je te conseil de te taire et t'assoir.** Il le fit, enlevant les mains des épaules de la brune qui essuya ses larmes. **Tout d'ab****ord…** »

* * *

Une jolie petite fille aux cheveux blanc et très court courrait difficilement dans une prairie ensoleillée. Elle devait avoir un an car elle apprenait à marcher. Cette enfant était magnifique, parée d'une très belle robe de soie rose et d'un beau diadème sur la tête. Elle s'amusait avec sa demoiselle de compagnie plus âgée qu'elle d'environ huit ans, sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents aux allures royales. Puis d'un seul coup elle tomba dans un trou et le décor changea, elle avait grandi de cinq ans et cette fois ci elle pleurait dans les bras d'une jeune fille qui était sa sœur vu le physique ressemblant. Elle pouvait distinguer les habitations en flamme et les hurlements des gens. La grande sœur tomba et quand la petite blanche ouvrit les yeux elle ne la vit plus mais plutôt un petit garçon aux cheveux rosés. Le décor avait encore changé... Cette fois ils se trouvaient dans une forêt sous la pluie battant à flots. Elle avait vieillit de 2 ans... Les deux enfants courraient à la recherche d'un de leurs parents, les mains jointes quand soudain le garçon disparut et elle se retrouva seule dans la dense forêt. La petite blanche continua sa course puis elle surprit deux adultes, elle se cacha et vit un homme aux yeux rouges de colère pousser une femme aux cheveux roses du haut d'une crique... La forêt c'était transformé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Puis le noir complet... Et la une jeune femme aux yeux verts foncés et avec de longs cheveux raides, foncés et brillants, descendant en bas du dos, apparue. Elle reconnut tout de suite sa demoiselle de compagnie bien que plus âgée maintenant... Cette femme lui dit :** « Ma petite Lisanna, tu vas bientôt devoir endosser le rôle qui t'es du… Je t'aiderais, comme je l'ai toujours fait, ne t'****inquiète**** pas… »**

Lisanna se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, toute transpirante. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve mais ça mémoire lui fit faux bon… la seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était de cette phrase… La jeune blanche se redormit le cœur lourd, sentant que sa vie allait bientôt prendre une autre tournure…

* * *

Il était très tôt dans la matinée encore, pourtant une jeune femme aux courts cheveux violet foncé était assise sur une chaise de sa table de la cuisine. Un verre de café dans les mains. Elle réfléchissait. Tout le monde dormait encore et c'était vraiment le moment idéal pour songer à cette histoire d'enfant reconnu. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi son fils était si insouciant… Le problème en lui-même n'était pas qu'il avait voulu porter secours à sa petite amie. Apres tout c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait élevé. Non, mais le problème c'était de savoir à qui était cette petite fille. Elle avait une mère, d'accord, mais le père biologique ?

« **-Juvia aimerait vous parlez…** Annonça une jeune fille en pyjama en se tortillant.

-**Moi aussi, vient t'assoir****.** Proposa Ul en lui montrant une chaise d'un geste de main.

-**Jubia n'est pas… Une mauvaise fille… Et elle est très amoureuse de Grey-sama ! **

**-Je te crois ! Mais j'aimerais juste savoir qui est le papa de ta fille. Si ça ne te gêne pas…** Avoua la mère de Grey en fixant les moindres mouvements de la bleutée qui avait pris place sur le siège en face.

**-Je me sens mal quand j'y pense…** Ul tiqua, elle ne parlait plus à la troisième personne. **Mais vous êtes un adulte… J'espère que je peux me confier à vous. Julia est ma fille chérie**** mais elle n'est pas née d'une histoire d'amour… Juste d'un affreux cauchemar.**

-**Un viole ?** Questionna une jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Ul et sa fille prirent un regard compatissant pour la jeune bleutée qui se leva et retourna se coucher dans le chambre de son petit ami. Elle en avait trop dit, ça avait rouvert une plaie, très profonde, trop profonde. Les deux femmes restées dans la pièce se regardèrent puis Ultears baissa les yeux tant dis que sa mère pensa à son fils : **« Mon Bébé est un gentleman ! »** La jeune scientifique la regarda blasé… C'était tout ce que ça lui inspirait ?

* * *

Deux adolescents dormaient enlacés l'un l'autre. Enfin dormait… Juste un des deux. Ou plutôt une. En effet la demoiselle aux grands yeux marron s'amusait depuis plus d'un quart avec le nez du jeune garçon endormie. Il faut dire que c'était assez comique en soit, puisque lorsque Lucy touchait le nez de Natsu de son doigt, il sortait un petit « chr ». La jeune fille ne put plus se retenir de rire quand il sortit « chri » Elle en tomba du lit. La blonde se massa la tête lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la petite commode juxtaposé au lit. Elle vérifia s'il dormait toujours, envoyant que oui elle sourit sadiquement. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et le tiroir s'ouvrit.

Très intéressant : il y avait un journal. Elle allait rigoler ! Ça devait être le journal personnel de son petit ami. Il était trop mignon, il lui faisait confiance. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle respecterait son intimité ? Bah, il s'était planté ! La jeune fille ouvrit le bouquin et fut estomaqué, sur la première page il y avait marqué : **« Je te connais trop pour te laisser mon journal aussi facilement. ****Ton Natsu qui n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.****»** Lucy se mit à pester. Elle referma le bouquin, le garda en main, grimpa sur le lit, se jeta sur Natsu et le réveilla d'un coup de bouquin sur la tête. Celui-ci se réveilla de suite et comprit vite la situation : Réveil choc, Lucy furieuse, faux journal intime. Il ricana mais elle n'apprécia pas et lui refoutu un autre coup. Il gémit et eut les larmes aux yeux, elle lui faisait vraiment mal.

Il la renversa et lui attrapa les poignets. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se calma et lâcha le bouquin pour profiter de l'échange. Elle y mit fin :

**« -Connard ! Comment t'as pu me faire un truc pareil ?**

**-Si tu ne fouillais pas dans mes affaires aussi !** Se défendit Natsu sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur la jeune fille.

**-Mais je suis ta petite amie !** Se justifia-t-elle en boudant.

**-Oui mais ça ne t'autorise pas à profané mon intimité ! **

**-Bon je ne fouille plus si tu couches avec moi !**

**-Quoi ? Mais il est dix heures et je viens de me lever…** Se plaignit le rosé en soupirant.

-M'en fou j'en ai envie. Répliqua-t-elle catégorique.

**-Tu me fais chier !**

**-T'as qu'à rompre al-»**

Natsu l'avait embrassé pour qu'elle se taise. C'était hallucinant le nombre de connerie qu'elle pouvait sortir. En plus il l'aimait trop pour la quitter.

* * *

Toujours dans la même maison mais cette fois-ci, un homme à la tignasse flamboyante, s'occupait de ses petites plantes vertes, il devait être aux alentours d'onze heures, ou onze heures et demie. Il ne savait pas. D'autant plus qu'il était perturbé, il devait demander à Natsu d'accepter quelque chose qui allait le rendre très malheureux. Igneel avait bien essayé de trouver un autre moyen mais non, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il vit la jeune fille descendre et s'attabler, il était partie acheter des croissants et des pains aux chocolats spécialement pour eux, il avait aussi préparé du chocolat chaud. La lycéenne blonde le salua et il lui répondit puis il alla s'assoir à ses côtés :

« **-Franchement, vous êtes vachement matinale pour des jeunes… **Sourit perversement l'adulte. Lucy comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait et se contenta de sourire. Le roux prit soudainement un ton sérieux : **Lucy, j'****aimerais qu****e**** tu**** nous laisser seul, moi et Natsu aujourd'hui…**

**-Oh il n'y a pas de problèmes ! De toute façon j'ai préparé mes affaires pour partir, Laxus doit m'attendre. Je suis encore en retard ! »**

La jeune fille partie en coup de vent sans même dire en revoir à son petit ami. Mais elle n'aimait pas déranger, et là en l'occurrence, sa présence embêtait Igneel… D'ailleurs celui-ci, une fois qu'elle fut parti soupira…

**« -La pauvre, elle va me détester…**

**-Qui ça ? Et où est Lucy ?** Questionna son fils en arrivant en train de s'essuyer les cheveux une serviette à la main.

**-Je lui ai demandé de partir…** Natsu haussa un sourcil en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la table. **Il faut que je te parle.**

**-Vas-y je t'écoute…**

**-Tu dois impérativement quitter Lucy ! »**

* * *

_**Commentaire de l'auteur :**_

_**Je sais que généralement on ne sait pas trop quoi mettre dans un com's a part si on a aimer ou pas alors j'ai décidé de vous aidez ! ^^**_

_**Voilà :  
-Sting sera-t-il capable de protéger Bella de ce qui veulent la tuer ?  
-Pourquoi la femme aux cheveux verts est entrée en contacte avec Bella ?  
-Angel est morte, triste histoire, comment va régir Yukino face à ces révélations ?  
-Jubia ne semble pas prête à tout reveler à sa belle famille. Ultears, aurait-elle touché juste ?  
-Lisanna ne se souvient pas de son rêve, mais est-il anodin ?  
-Igneel impose la rupture à Natsu ! Aura-t-il le courage d'abandonner une fille dont il a peiné à avoir ?  
-Igneel commence à nous faire chier, qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?!**_

Voilà ! J'aimerais bien que ce qui ne m'ont jamais montré leur tête alors qu'il ma fic, le fasse maintenant. Ca me ferait plaisir et en plus je vais bientôt de voir mettre ma fic en pause pour plus d'un mois :/ J'ai le bac qui arrive et il vaut mieux que je me coupe de l'écriture si je veux l'avoir !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Hello les ami(e)s ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Alors voilà je sais qu'on est pas le 20/06 mais j'ai trouvé de l'inspiration et du temps pour écrire alors voici un chapitre rien que pour vous mes chères lecteurs adorés.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ :**_

* * *

Chapitre 6.

**« -Tu dois impérativement quitter Lucy !**

**-H-hein ?** Fit Natsu totalement perdu devant le regard sérieux de son père.

**-Je ne plaisante pas !** Trancha Igneel en se levant et en marchant jusqu'à son fils qui était toujours assit.

**-Pourquoi !?**

**-Natsu ! Si j'avais pu trouver une autre solution, je te promets que j'aurais tout fait pour éviter ça. Mais là, on a plus le choix !**

**-Tu mens ! On a toujours le choix ! »**

Perturbé, le jeune adolescent bouscula l'adulte roux pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Seulement lorsque Natsu voulu sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme à la carrure imposante mais surtout aux cheveux noir comme la nuit. Le rosé resta quelques minutes sans bouger, ce visage ne lui était absolument pas inconnu. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu dire qui il était. Il ne sut pas quoi faire en voyant cet homme tomber sur ces genoux pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le garçon ne dit rien et accepta l'étreinte, il avait beau ne pas se souvenir de lui, il n'était pas du genre à repousser les autres. Pourtant Natsu fut plus que gêné en sentant l'adulte sangloter.

Igneel qui était depuis lors resté en retrait dans le salon, apparu dans le hall de l'entré. Il ne dit rien, touché par cet élan de tendresse. Pour lui, c'était un moment qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité voir. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait élevé Natsu. Et c'était vrai que voir un homme surgir du passé sans rien dire, pour tout lui enlever, était quelque chose de profondément douloureux. Bien qu'il savait qu'il aurait à jamais la reconnaissance du rosé. Igneel était tombé dans le piège de tous les parents adoptifs : celui de croire que cet enfant était le sien. Bien qu'il s'y fût préparé la chute était encore plus dure.

**« Lâche le, maintenant… »**

L'homme attendit quelques minutes avant de s'exécuter. Natsu put alors mieux l'observer. Il savait qui il était mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de mettre le doigt sur l'identité de cette personne. Il tourna son regard vers son père adoptif. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais son silence et son sourire triste, trahissait sa pensée. Et le jeune garçon comprit. Il s'éloigna des deux adultes à reculons. Il buta contre le mur, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses doigts se plantèrent dans sa chaire jusqu'à sang. Il déglutit, paralysé face à la vérité. Il se figea quand il sentit la main de celui qui l'avait élevé. Puis il réagit violemment en repoussa le bras d'Igneel. Natsu jugea le moment idéal pour s'enfuir. Il sortit de la maison.

Aucun des deux adultes n'osèrent parler, simplement car l'un contemplait sa main rejeté avec peine, et l'autre était encore trop chamboulé par l'étreinte qu'il avait eu la chance de partager.

**« Il est surement allé chez Lucy… » **

En effet, le jeune rosé s'était bien rendu chez la demoiselle aux cheveux couleurs jaunes. En ce moment même il se trouvait dans ses bras assit sur le canapé, elle essayait de le consoler. Le pauvre était arrivé si abattu et en larme, Lucy n'avait pu que le serrer dans ses bras. Elle détestait le voir pleurer et dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui plomber le moral à ce point. Elle avait bien sa petite idée mais elle ne se doutait pas que s'était plus important encore que ce à quoi elle pensait.

**« Natsu, enfin… Explique-moi ! »**

Il ne lui répondit pas mais se logea un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, pas qu'il avait rencontré son vrai père et pas qu'il devait la quitter car Igneel lui demandait. De toute façon, jamais il ne le ferait, jamais ! On ne pouvait pas le forcé à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Lucy s'était tout ce pourquoi il avait galérer à avoir depuis le début de l'année, alors maintenant qu'il avait, il ne la laisserait pas au premier venu. Plutôt crevé.

**« Je ne te quitterais jamais… » **

La blonde sourit doucement, ça elle le savait. Mais bon au moins elle en avait la certitude. Natsu releva légèrement la tête, et sa petite amie essuya son visage baigné par le liquide salé. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, il y répondit avec empressement faisant sentir un besoin affectif. La jeune fille mit fin à l'échange et sourit perfidement. Malheureusement une jeune blanche interrompu leur moment intime :

**« Naaatsssuuu !** Miaula-t-elle. **Il faut que je te parle et c'est super giga extra mega important ! »**

Lisanna emporta son meilleur ami dans une des pièces à coté en laissant la jeune aux yeux chocolat dépassé dans son canapé. Elle hurla :

« **Voleuse !**

**-Elle ne te le vol pas mais l'emprunte ! Nuance.** Précisa Laxus en prenant place aux cotés de sa sœur. **Alors bl****ondinette, on est accro ? **La taquina-t-il.

**-Ta gueule ! Et puis c'est quoi ce truc de la haute importance ? **

**-M'en parle pas. **Demanda son grand frère dépité. **Elle veut qu'on se mari…** Lucy le sonda quelques minutes puis éclata de rire.

**-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! »**

Dans la maison Fulbuster, Ul s'amusait avec les petites filles ainsi que Jubia, tandis qu'Ultear révisait ses examens en science et que Grey était punis de 2 mois de corvée de vaisselle… Mais Lyon, lui, décida d'aller sur l'ordinateur. Une fois bien installé devant son pc il ouvrit sa boîte mail, et là, il eut la mâchoire qui cogna au sol. Il avait des dizaines de messages de gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas :

1er message envoyer par : XxLuNaxNaLuxX

Tu ne va pas t'opposée à la relation de Grey et Jubia, enfin j'espère pour toi, si tu ne veux pas mourir de mes mains +-+

2ème message envoyer par : oceane-fanfiction-FMA

T'a pas intérêt à t'interposer entre Jubia et Grey sinon t'aura de mes nouvelles.

3ème message envoyer par : CRUNCHYXMUSIC :

Bon, Lyon, je t'es grillé et tu va me faire le plaisir de retourner dans les jupes de ta mère voir ailleurs.

Et il y en avait encore pleins des messages comme ça… Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux blanc en tomba de sa chaise, comment ses gens pouvaient savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour la petite amie de son frère et puis comment ils le connaissaient ? Lyon prit un regard suspect que se mit à fouiller dans les moindres recoins de sa chambre pour essayer de trouver un micro caché puis il fit ça toute la maison sous le regard ahurie des membres de sa famille.

Jubia qui jouait avec sa fille et Meldy, demanda à Ul si le jeune homme était toujours comme ça. La jeune mère lui répondit que oui malheureusement. La jeune bleutée n'arrivait pas à se mettre à l'aise alors elle décida de rejoindre Grey dans la cuisine. Elle arriva à ses côtés sans faire de bruit si bien qu'il sursauta légèrement en la voyant.

**« Jubia voudrait rentrer à la maison…**

**-Tout de suite ?** Questionna le ténébreux en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

**-Oui, s'il te plait…**

**-Ok, si tu y tiens. »**

Le jeune couple sortit de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour récupérer Julia qui fit la moue en sachant qu'ils partaient. Mais la jeune maman était catégorique, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise mais pas du tout ici, elle se sentait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ul le comprit mais n'intervient pas. Tout le monde leur souhaita bon retour et Grey fit bien comprendre que maintenant il passerait la plupart de son temps avec sa fille et sa petite amie.

Dans la rue, l'atmosphère se détendit et la petite fille s'amusa à courir après un papillon sous le regard attendrit de Grey. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à atteindre l'immeuble. Seulement une petite surprise, plutôt mauvaise attendait la belle Jubia. Julia voulu prendre les escaliers, l'adolescent si opposa mais la petite fille lui fit des yeux si adorables qu'il craqua. La maman, elle, prit l'ascenseur.

Elle arriva avant les deux autres et quand elle leva les yeux elle reconnut un spectre de son passé. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir ses petits hoquets. Le sens de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'enlaça devant cette personne. Elle se défoula et la gifla faisant tourner la tête d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

**« JE VOUS DETESTE ! »**

Jubia tenta de calmer sa respiration alors que la verte ne fit que sortir une lettre de sa poche. La bleutée recula si rapidement qu'elle heurta le mur du couloir, elle se retrouva à genoux les larmes sur les joues. La jeune femme n'insista pas plus et déposa la lettre au sol avant de s'en aller. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Grey mais il ne se doutait de rien. C'est en arrivant qu'il découvrit sa petite amie à terre. Julia et lui accouru à ses côtés. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il l'avait laissé seul juste cinq minutes…

« Yukino ? »

Prononça calmement un jeune garçon aux iris rougeâtre. Un silence de mort lui répondit. Sa demoiselle était statufiée, assise sur le canapé, le regard vide. Tout simplement car Rogue avait préféré être franc et lui dire la vérité en ce qui concernait sa sœur Sorano. La blanche savait maintenant qu'elle était morte tué par une organisation dont elle avait fait partie à sa place… Yukino se sentait tellement perdu, toutes ses recherches s'envolaient en quelques secondes… L'espoir de pouvoir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras venait de disparaitre en poussière ne laissant que le gout amer de la culpabilité et de l'échec.

La lycéenne se renfermait sur elle-même de minutes en minutes. Rogue l'aurait qualifié de statue si l'ambiance n'était pas sérieuse. Il détestait voir la voir comme ça. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il compatir ? La consoler ? S'apitoyer avec elle ? Lui demander de tourner la page ? Enfaite il devait tout faire, la consoler en compatissant, lui montrer que ça le rend triste aussi et essayer d'aller de l'avant. Ce n'était pas gagner… D'autant plus que le noiraud aurait préféré de meilleure condition pour lui annoncer un tel drame, car entendre Sting et Bella se gueuler dessus en criant toujours plus fort l'un que l'autre…

Rogue n'aimait pas intervenir dans les histoires des autres mais lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose se casser suivit d'un énorme silence il se leva. Yukino leva des yeux implorant sur lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… Il aimerait rester auprès de sa petite amie mais si Bella avait tué Sting en l'assommant avec un vase ? Ou pire si le blond avait jeté la jeune fille par la fenêtre. L'adolescent fit de gros yeux et secoua la tête, il pensait à de grosses conneries, là… Il prit la blanche par la main et la força à le suivre.

Lorsque le petit couple entra dans la chambre du footballeur, le noiraud fit étonner de voir que les deux jeunes étaient assis sur le lit et que la jeune brune était en train de nettoyer la main de son amie avec un mouchoir imbiber d'eau. Il lâcha Yukino et s'avança dans la chambre pour voir le miroir mural complètement fissuré. Une minute, Sting n'avait quand même par frapper dans la glace ? Apparemment si… Quel con, le sang-froid il ne connaissait pas ?

Rogue voyant bien que les deux lycéens étaient beaucoup trop pris dans leur occupation décida de les laissé de nouveau seul. Il reprit la main de sa belle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et partie. Lorsque la porte claqua et que le blond jugea son frère d'âme assez loin de sa chambre, il se décida à parler à la jeune fille en face de lui, qui se chargeait de poser un pansement sur la petite plaie.

**« Donc tu vas le faire ?**

**-Oui.** Affirma-t-elle sans hésitation. **Au moins ça sera fait et totalement finit.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu-**

**-J'men fou.** Lui coupa-t-elle la parole. »

Sting poussa un gros soupir, histoire de ne pas de nouveau frapper dans quelque chose. Bella garda la main du jeune garçon dans les siennes, elle baissa la tête. Elle savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il ne voudrait pas… Elle non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas envie. On lui demandait quelque chose de très dur… Mais elle le ferait quand même ! Pour toutes les jeunes filles qui avaient vécu le même enfer qu'elle.

Même si maintenant la brunette était plus heureuse, aujourd'hui. Après tout le jeune lycéen dont elle était éprise la protégeait et s'inquiétait pour elle. Ca représentait énormément pour elle. Elle lâcha sa main et rougit au regard attentif qu'il lui lançait. La brune décida de s'allonger totalement sur le lit.

**« Eh ! Mais c'est mon lit, je te rappel ! T'es pas chez mémé ici !** Ironisa le blond dans un sourire en coin.

**-A****h !** **Oui !** Elle se redressa. **T-tu as raison ! D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi ! »**

Bella se leva rapidement et contourna le lit pour sortir de la chambre. Le petit sourire sur le visage du garçon disparu. Il passa par-dessus ses couvertures pour rattraper la jeune fille et la retint par le poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas moelleux. Sa figure prit une couleur plus rouge que la tomate en sentant la proximité du corps de Sting.

**« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir, petite idiote ! Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi sur le chemin pour rentrer chez toi !**

**-Mais…**

**-Si tu continues je vais devoir t'attacher pour t'empêcher de sortir d'ici.** Annonça-t-il dans un sourire de psychopathe, pendant quelque instants la jeune fille eut peur.

**-T'es vraiment trop con !** Cracha Bella pour ne pas paraître déstabilisé.

**-Idiote, tu bouges plus d'ici !** Ordonna le lycéen resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets. **Tu préviens tes parents par téléphone et le reste on s'e****n tape !**

**-Mes parents ne sont pas chez moi… Et puis j'ai pas d'affaire de rechange ! **Avoua-t-elle en rougissant avec un petit ton colérique, ce qui le fit rire.

**-On ira les chercher plus tard…** Murmura-t-il dans un sourire qui troubla la demoiselle. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Sting fasse glisser ses doigts le long de la joue rosée de la lycéenne. Un petite geste qui déclencha une attraction physique entre les deux adolescents. Il libera son dernier poignet et laissa tomber sa main sur la hanche de la brune pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Le cœur de la demoiselle se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Elle déglutit et ferma en même temps les yeux. Elle l'avait attendu ce moment, depuis si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de l'embrasser. Quand elle sentit son souffle sur son visage sa respiration se coupa. Elle passa sa main droite sur la joue du garçon puis alla se loger dans ses cheveux d'or. C'est lorsque leur lèvre se frôlèrent que…

* * *

_**Petit com's de l'auteur :**_

_**Alors ça vous à plus ? **_

_** Natsu semble convaincu qu'il ne quittera pas Lucy ! Mais peut être sera-t-il vraiment obligé de le faire ?**_

_** Natsu à rencontré son vrai père et cela la chambouler, l'acceptera-t-il ? **_

_** Igneel sent son rôle de père lui être enlever, comment réagira-t-il ?**_

_** Lucy est dans le brouillard, elle a des doutes mais ne s'imagine pas que c'est aussi important ! **_

_** Lisanna et Laxus veulent se marier ! Enfin plutôt Lisanna ! Pourquoi d'un seul coup ? Lisanna sentirait-elle menacé ?**_

_** Jubia n'arrive pas à s'intégré à la famille de Grey, y parviendra-t-elle ?**_

_** Que renferme la lettre que lui a laisser la jeune femme aux cheveux vert ? **_

_** Yukino connait la vérité et a du mal à la digérer, pourrait-elle faire une bêtise du à la douleur ?**_

_** Que va faire Rogue pour la consoler ?**_

_** Sting et Bella se rapprochent au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille ! Mais avec tout ces problèmes est-ce bon de rajouter les problèmes lier aux sentiments ?**_

_** Bella doit faire quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce donc ? Et pourquoi ça ne plait pas à Sting ?**_

_** Alors vous me laisser un petit com's pour me faire par de vos hypothèses pour la suite ? ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Petit avant garde :_**

**_Hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi personnellement tout va bien :3_**

**_Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ça fait un baille que ma saison II stagne... Bah oui , hein même l'écriture à besoin de vacances x) Enfin bref j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même :3_**  
****  
**_ Mon départ à la plage est programmé pour Vendredi prochain... Je partirais 3 semaines x) Et bien évidemment, vous vous en doutez je n'aurais pas le réseau :3 Donc je continuerais mes histoires à l'écrit et vous les aurez quand je reviendrais :3_**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Elle passa sa main droite sur la joue du garçon puis alla se loger dans ses cheveux d'or. Lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, un fracas retentit. La porte venait de souffrir violemment sur une Yukino en colère. Elle changea vite d'expression en voyant la position des deux amis. Elle se mit à rougir de gêne ainsi que Bella qui, en se relevant fit tomber Sting par terre. La jeune blanche resta quelques minutes avec la bouche en O avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent dans un sourire satisfait et sournois. Bella voulu s'expliquer mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

**« ROGUE TU ME DOIS UNE SORTIE MIELLEUSE, J'AI GAGNE ! »**

Hurla la demoiselle en partant de la chambre, la brune la suivit en laissant le blond toujours au sol. Le pauvre était toujours en mode gros bogue. De un, parce qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser une fille qu'il considérait comme une amie proche et de deux, parce qu'il avait été frustré de ne pas avoir pu terminer.

De sa chambre, il pouvait très bien entendre des éclats de rire. Au moins il se dit que l'ambiance venait de retrouver un peu de jovialité. Il ne se releva que parce que Rogue venait d'entrer suivit de Frosch en fermant la porte. Il tirait une tête des moins accueillantes, Sting en eut des sueurs froides.

**« A cause de toi j'ai perdu mon pari…**

**- What ? Quel pari ?** Demanda le blond avec une veine sur le front.

**- Inintéressant. **

**- Oh non tu me fais ce coup-là, dis toute de suite qu'elle est l'embrouille !**

**- T'avais pas qu'à faire le pervers.** Avoua le noiraud en roulant des yeux. »

* * *

**« Lisanna tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? »**

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs répondit négativement à son petit ami blond qui n'insista pas plus, même s'il ne semblait pas d'accord.

**« Bah attends-moi… Je dois rentrer de toute façon… »**

Lucy regarda son petit ami avec un regard douteux, pourquoi voulait-il partir alors qu'il était venu ici en larmes ? Natsu lui sourit gentiment et elle lâcha un juron avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clé avant de croiser les bras et de prendre un visage ferme. Le jeune rosé déglutit, elle était vraiment très belle la blondinette seulement parfois elle n'était pas très commode… Il avait dit « parfois » ? Ce qu'il était gentil…

**« C'est quoi le problème Natsu ?**

**- Il n'****y en a pas.** Affirma-t-il en détournant le regard.

**- Ah ouais ? »**

La jeune blonde se reprocha du garçon puis lui attrapa une de ses mèches roses et se mit à la lui tirer. Elle lui reposa la même question alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

**« Je me suis juste disputé avec mon père… »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et détecta une part de mensonge dû à la voix tremblante de son copain. Elle lui retira sa petite mèche, mais beaucoup plus fort. Si bien quel se retrouva avec des cheveux entre les doigts. Lucy regarda sa main avant de lever les yeux sur Natsu, qui faisait une tête d'enfant abattu.

« **Lisanna m'attend, laisse-moi sortir…**

**- Je l'emmerde la blanchette, et la clé tu n'as qu'à venir la prendre…** Trancha-t-elle en balançant l'objet métallique dans sa culote. »

Il se laissa glissé au sol contre le mur en soupirant, il n'aimait pas Lucy quand elle était comme ça… Elle lui tourna le dos, pourquoi Natsu ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui le tracassait ? N'avait-il pas assez confiance en elle ? Elle le détestait, c'était injuste elle avait le droit d'être dans ses confidences… Et par-dessus tout elle détestait la petite copine de son frère, d'être toujours la première au courant de ses problèmes.

_Tu sais... Le principe en amour, Lucy... C'est de le dire..._

La jeune fille secoua la tête, ça faisait tellement longtemps que cette phrase avait été prononcé… Et si elle ressortait à ce moment précis dans son esprit, c'était pour une bonne raison. La blonde se retourna vers le rosé toujours parterre. Elle soupira en voyant le regard triste qu'il avait. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et murmura son prénom.

**« J'ai rencontré mon vrai père… Et ça ne sent pas bon… »**

Lucy le regarda étonné et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Natsu passa ses bras autour des hanches de la demoiselle et lui embrassa les cheveux. Elle releva la tête et lui glissa la clé dans sa main droite.

**« Reviens toujours… Même après des années… » **

Elle l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes puis il lui sourit joyeusement.

**« Plus simplement, je ferais en sorte de ne pas partir ! » **

Lucy rigola en se relevant entrainant le lycéen avec elle. Il la regarda plus serein maintenant, ce qui était bien avec la jeune fille c'est qu'elle changeait d'humeur en une parole. Natsu lui prit la main et ils partirent ensemble rejoindre Lisanna et Laxus qui les attendaient dans le canapé du salon.

**« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la blanchette, sale blondasse ?** Annonça la petite copine du blond en tirant la langue à l'intention de Lucy. »

Natsu pouffa dans son coin alors que la blonde l'attrapa par une oreille.

**« Tu trouves quelque chose drôle ? »**

* * *

_« Jubia,_

_Je sais que tu as dû être chamboulé de me voir, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si j'avais pu éviter de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, je l'aurais fait…_

_J'ai besoin de ton aide… Je sais que tu n'as surement pas envie de m'aider mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi, il y a toute ses jeunes filles qui ont vécu le même enfer que toi. Celles qui ont besoin de se sentir vengé, et celles qui sont en danger…_

_Bientôt tout aura disparu, et vous serez toutes tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de vos vies. Seulement pour le moment, une de tes anciennes camarades de chambre est menacée par l'homme au chapeau bleu. Pour l'instant et au dernière nouvelle, elle ne court aucun risque puisque la police a enfin mit la main sur cette homme qui nous à toutes fait souffrir…_

_Ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle ? N'est-ce pas ? Seulement mon témoignage et celui de plusieurs autres jeunes filles (anonymement) on réussit à l'envoyer au tribunal où il doit être jugé dans quelques semaines… Malheureusement, aucunes ne veulent retourner faire face à ce monstre. Il y a bien Bella qui viendra, elle me l'a assuré et elle fera le plus gros du travail… Elle le pointera du doigt, car elle, elle connait son visage._

_Peut-être que tu doutes de ma sincérité mais tu ne dois pas… Je n'étais pas son alliée, ni à l'époque, ni aujourd'hui… J'étais forcée, obligée de le faire, je tenais à ma propre survit. Il m'aurait tué si je ne lui avais pas obéit._

_Je t'implore d'apporter ton témoignage lors du procès, de raconter ce qui t'es arrivé et comment tu t'en es sortie… Si tu ne le fais pas, on ne sera que deux… Il risquerait de trouver un moyen pour bénéficier du non-lieu car pour l'instant Bella n'est pas sous protection judiciaire… Elle n'est pas encore allée à la police, allez y ensemble. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à ton ancienne camarade de chambre, peut-être a-t-il déjà engagé quelqu'un pour la tuer bien avant d'avoir été attrapé par la police…_

_Alors si tu cherches des raisons pour y aller, pour affronter ce cauchemar… Pense à ton amie, celle à qui tu dois ta libération… Pense que s'il s'en sort, il la tuera. Pense que d'autres jeunes filles connaîtront le même enfer que toi…_

_Je t'en prie, plus on sera nombreuses et plus on gagnera…_

_Mon vrai prénom, c'est Bisca._

_Je compte sur toi._

_A bientôt, j'espère. »_

Grey observa une nouvelle fois le contenu de la lettre avant de poser son regard sur la jeune fille qui dormait sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite amie puisse cacher un passé aussi sombre et encore il ne connaissait pas la vérité dans sa totalité. Pourtant il n'était pas idiot et surtout il avait déjà lu des articles dans les journaux qui parlaient d'un homme ayant monté un harem il y a des années avec des petites filles. Au début, il s'en fichait même s'il trouvait ça répugnant. Le faite que Jubia en ait fait partie, faisait monter une rage énorme.

Elle était tellement gentille… Les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels ? Au point de réduire dans l'horreur des fillettes ? De les traumatiser à vie ? Grey serra les poings. Il commençait à comprendre des choses qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'ignorer… Ou non… Il était perdu… Perdu et plein de colère. Il sortit de la chambre en balançant la lettre dans la corbeille à papier.

En arrivant dans le salon, il surprit Julia en train de dessiner sur le mur. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. La petite fille se retourna et appuya son dos sur le mur pour cacher ses dessins, elle prit une petite bouille innocente. Les nerfs du jeune garçon se détendirent aussitôt. Il se rapprocha de la gamine et la décala en douceur du mur.

**« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? **

**- Non…** Mentit Julia en cachant son feutre rouge non rebouché dans sa manche.

**- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon… Dit moi, princesse… Comment tu as trouvé la famille de papa ? **

**- J'aime bien Dydy, et je trouve Mamie un peu bizarre…** Avoua la petite en sautant dans les bras de Grey.

**- Quand tu dis « Dydy »… ****C'est Meldy, je suppose. Bref viens te laver les doigts… T'as plein de feutre dessus.** »

Il la prit dans ses bras quand un feutre tomba par terre, il lança un regard coupable à Julia qui l'ignora en regardant le plafond. Il soupira, cette enfant était impayable. Il l'emmena dans la cuisine et la posa sur une chaise en lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Il partit prendre un petit gant propre qu'il aspergea d'eau. Il revient vers sa fille pour lui laver ses petites mains. Une fois terminé, il balança l'objet dans le lavabo et attrapa une petite serviette pour lui essuyer les doigts.

Grey leva les yeux vers l'horloge, 17h39. Qu'allait-il faire de Julia pour l'occuper ? Du dessin, elle venait d'en faire et sur le mur en plus… De la pâte à modeler ? Elle pourrait la manger… Et s'il la fouttait devant la télé ? Pourquoi pas après tout… Il traîna la petite fille dans le salon et la posa sur un transat et l'attacha, histoire qu'elle n'en bouge pas. Il alluma ensuite la télé et mis la chaine pour enfant. Julia prit un air enchanté en regardant les personnages faire elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle tapa dans sa main en voyant un gros poisson.

Le noiraud fit un sourire en coin. Elle était quand même adorable cet enfant… Grey repartit dans la chambre de la mère et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui dormait. Il se rapprocha doucement et s'accroupit au niveau de son visage. Il se demandait comment réagirait sa petite amie quand elle se réveillera… D'ailleurs elle s'était évanouie après avoir lu le contenu de la lettre. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la totalité de l'histoire, il la suivrait et l'appuiera qu'importe sera son choix.

* * *

Lisanna et Natsu marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, la jeune blanche confiait son exaspération en vue de la rentrée qui approchait vite et du bac de Français qui arriverait à la fin de l'année. Le rosé, lui, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il avait une boule au ventre sachant qu'en rentrant chez lui, il se retrouverait devant le cœur du problème… Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait parce que le tout était beaucoup plus complexe. Il souffla permettant à sa meilleure amie de détecter son angoisse.

**« Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda gentiment la jeune fille.

**- Hein ? Oh si, si… Ne t'inquiète pas.** Lui sourit-il avant qu'un petit blanc ne s'installe.

**- Dis-moi, Natsu… **Reprit-elle.** Je fais un rêve bizarre depuis quelques temps…**

**- Ah ? **

**- Dedans, je me souviens juste qu'on court tous les deux dans une grande forêt.**Avoua-t-elle en réfléchissant à la signification de tout ça.

_**- **_**Et alors ?** Lui sourit Natsu gentiment, ne voyant pas le problème que lui posait le rêve.

**- Bah en fait… J'ai l'impression qu'on était plus petit… Et que ça se passe bien avant notre rencontre dans le parc avec Grey.**

**- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu as rêvé d'un souvenir qui dirait que l'on se connait depuis plus longtemps ?** Résuma le rosé perplexe tant dis que Lisanna hocha doucement la tête. **Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un rêve… Non ?**_»_

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes qui se regardaient à présent face à face, immobiles. La blanche était vraiment perturbée par tout ça… Elle savait au fond elle que ce n'était pas « qu'un rêve », non… C'était important, si seulement elle arrivait à se souvenir de l'intégralité de son songe. Lisanna continua sa route, frustré par ces questions sans réponses. Mais Natsu la retient par le poignet. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. Elle s'étonna au visage sérieux et dur de son meilleur ami.

**« Tu peux tout me dire Lisanna. »**

Elle fut touchée, et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle prit un regard doux et lui fit un sourire rassurant. La blanche allait parler quand un homme arrivant près d'eux la devança.

_« _**Mon Dieu… Est-ce…****l'**_**Ange Blanc **_**?** »

Se questionna l'adulte pourvu de cheveux noirs et d'yeux sombres. Natsu et Lisanna posèrent leur regard sur lui, le rosé blanchit tandis que la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté avec incompréhension se demandant pourquoi est-ce que cet inconnu la fixait.

* * *

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

**_Et voilà, Alors ? _**

**_-Le bonheur c'est ré-installer chez Sting et Rogue, mais cela va-t-il durer ?_**

**_-Comment la relation entre Sting et Bella va-t-elle évoluer ? Pour le meilleur ? Ou pour le pire ? _**

**_-Yukino a gagner son pari, de quoi pensez-vous qu'il était question ?_**

**_-Lucy est un peu violente non ? Peut-être qu'elle se sent mise de coté... La jalousie la ronge-t-elle ?_**

**_-Natsu est vraiment anxieux par rapport à la suite, et il essaye de protéger tout le monde de ses problèmes... Peut-être est-il en train de comprendre que, lui seul n'est pas concerné ?_**

**_-Grey est enfin au courant pour une partie du passer de sa belle, mais Jubia aura-t-elle le courage de tout lui dire ?_**

**_-Et est-ce que la lettre est un piège ou une réelle demande d'aide ? Et si s'était une vrai, Jubia acceptera-t-elle de ressasser un passer douloureux ?_**

**_-Le rêve de Lisanna, la tracasse véritablement, mais est-ce si grave ?_**

**_-Pourquoi cet homme à évoquer le surnom de "l'Ange Blanc" ? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ?_**

**_-Lisanna et Natsu, ont-ils vraiment un passé commun plus vieux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient ? Et si oui, ou cela les mènera-t-il ?_**


End file.
